Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in the background section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in the background section.
Ever since the advent of the Internet, advertisers have struggled to adapt to new medium. More intelligent ad serving from content based, to user behavior based have been introduced to improve the effectiveness of online advertising. With the recent increased popularity of social networking sites, the issue has become even more complicated.
The effectiveness of any online advertising campaign first and foremost depends on the amount of visitors or users of a site. But the volume of visitors or users in large measure often depends on the content available in a site. In the case of social network, where content, also referred to as social media, are created by the users or participants, it become a catch-22 situation, as the richness of the social media themselves depend on the amount of visitors, users or participants, and their level of participations.